


Tits McGee

by Mrs_Rosenberg



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, RP, Roleplay, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Rosenberg/pseuds/Mrs_Rosenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara try out something new, roleplaying. pseudo-drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tits McGee

"What's your name, Tits McGee?" 

Tara lifted her open hands questioningly looking at Willow, who responded by looking off to the side and shrugging her shoulders.

After a conversation with Faith, they had decided to try roleplaying and agreed to pick each other's personas. Willow insisted that Tara be "A biker lady, in a faux leather jacket, passing through town. Maybe she's on her way to a convention, a bike convention. A motorcycle convention, of course. Or a leather jacket convention. Or a lady convention, a convention for ladies"

Tara, much to Willow's surprise, chose for her to be misogynistic. Many questions ran through her head when Tara quietly made her request. Would she have to disrespect her? Could she express her love? Did she have to call her names? She especially didn't want to call her Tare-bear any names, but resigned to the fact that it was not her that would call her a name, it was misogynistic Willow that would. Still, she didn't feel comfortable calling her a bitch or a slut or anything of the sort. She settled for something mild that could still get the point across. 

Tara held back a giggle. "My name is Tara,  i'm on my way to a lady convention"  


End file.
